


From above: Петте етапа на мъката

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сехун си беше представял смъртта по различен начин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From above: Петте етапа на мъката

\- Отричане и изолация: 

Нали знаете онези версии за смъртта с тунели, в чиито краища блести ярка светлина? Или реки, на чиито отсрещни брегове чакат всички близки, махайки с ръка, щастливи да ви видят? Или поне отдавна мъртвото ви куче от детството, което върти опашка като перка на хеликоптер и се опитва да достигне до лицето ви, за да може да го измие с лиги, нещо, което кучетата считат за свой дълг да правят. 

Е, при мен не се случи нито едно от изброените. Единственото, което получих, бе опулено малко момиченце със синя рокличка и дъвка, с която надуваше балончета с впечатляващи размери. 

\- Коя си ти? - попитах глупаво. 

\- Смъртта. - бе краткия отговор. 

\- Не си ли малко младичка, за да си Смъртта? - усъмних се, вторачвайки се в тялото, което до преди няколко минути смятах за свое собствено, а сега можех само да наблюдавам как кърви по средата на шосето. 

\- Навърших шест преди няколко месеца. - осведоми ме момиченцето, правейки поредното балонче. 

\- Тогава може. - реших, оставяйки логиката на живите, поглеждайки към Смъртта, след което връщайки поглед върху тялото си. - А сега какво?

\- Зависи. 

\- От какво? 

\- Имаш ли недовършени дела? 

Замислих се. Исках да видя родителите си. Мама беше такава ревла и със сигурност нямаше да е леко. Татко беше стоик, но знаех, че и на него ще му е тежко. Исках да видя и приятелите си. Бекхьон ми дължеше няколко вона, а Крис още не ми беше върнал копието от “Сайлент Хилс”. 

Но най-вече исках да видя Кай.

\- Гаджето ми. Може ли да отида при него?

Смъртта ме погледна с онзи поглед, на който са способни само малките момиченца, облечени в сини роклички и правещи балончета от дъвка. Поглед, който казваше ‘възрастните са идиоти’. 

\- Имаш 40 дни. 

\- Не трябваше ли да са 47? - промърморих, несъзнателно прокарвайки пръсти през косата си. 

\- Защо? - намръщи се Смъртта. 

\- Ами в сериала... - започнах аз, но осъзнах колко нелепо звуча и спрях, преди да получа пак онзи поглед. - Исках да кажа, благодаря. 

\- Няма за какво, такива са правилата. - повдигна рамене Смъртта. - А сега имам ангажимент за следобеден чай с куклите си. 

\- Разбирам. - кимнах. - А как ще се придвижвам? Телепортиране? Портали? 

Смъртта погледна многозначително към краката ми и се ухили по начин, който съвсем не отиваше на крехката й възраст. 

\- Ще се видим след 40 дни. 

И нея вече я нямаше. 

Въздъхнах. Чудничко. 

Обърнах се към тялото си, смръщвайки се, когато забелязах, че тена на кожата ми вече бе започнал да придобива сив оттенък. Наведох се и протегнах ръка напред, но не усетих нищо. 

Е, поне едно нещо от филмите да беше истина. 

Тъкмо се изправях, когато чух сирените на бърза помощ. Крайно време беше. Може и да бях загубил чувството си за допир (което не беше толкова чудно, все пак бях мъртъв), но обонянието си беше там и във въздуха се носеше тежкия мирис на бензин. Шофьора на колата, който ме блъсна все още беше жив, но това нямаше да е за още дълго. 

Протегнах ръце нагоре и се обърнах, загърбвайки земното си тяло. 

Чакаше ме дълъг път до апартамента, който споделях с Кай. 

***

\- Кай, отвори вратата. Моля те, наистина се притеснявам за теб. 

Стоях безпомощно от вътрешната страна, хвърляйки по някой поглед с надежда към спалнята, но от там не се долавяше никакво движение. 

\- Няма да се откажа. И утре ще дойда. 

Чух въздишка и отдалечаващите се стъпки на Лухан, който отиваше към асансьора. Въздъхнах на свой ред и се затътрих към тъмната стая, в която Кай изглежда се бе скрил от останалия свят, гърчейки нос, когато неприятната миризма на престоял въздух и човешка пот ме удари право в носа. 

\- Такъв си глупак. - казах на Кай, който лежеше по гръб в леглото, вперил поглед в тавана. Светлината на уличното осветление отвън проникваше разкъсана от щорите. - Лухан наистина се притеснява за теб. 

Естествено, в това да говоря на Кай, имаше точно толкова смисъл, колкото и да се опитам да обясня на някое дърво, защото глобалното затопляне може да застраши бъдещето на човечеството. Но ме караше да се чувствам малко по-добре. 

Кай не беше отишъл на погребението. 

Всъщност, не беше ставал от леглото от два дни. (Освен за тоалетната, за която, слава богу, все още знаеше, че не се намира на матрака... тази миризма щеше да ми дойде малко в повече.) На нощното шкафче имаше планина от опаковки на Сникърс и Киткат, на които и двамата бяхме фенове и криехме запаси в шкафчето за извънредни случай. Колко дълго можеше да издържи човешкия организъм на десертчета с фъстъци? 

\- Наистина трябва да се изкъпеш. - продължих безполезно, настанявайки се на страната, на която обикновено лежах. - Мисля, че и хлебарките избягаха. 

За моя изненада, Кай помръдна и в мен пламна искрица надежда, която изгасна също толкова бързо, колкото и се роди, когато другото момче просто се обърна надясно. 

\- Упорито магаре... - промърморих уморено, и уоаа, от кога призраците могат да чувстват умора. 

Погледнах към Кай и забелязах, че погледа му е насочен към общата ни снимка, поставена в рамка на нощното шкафче. На нея се хилехме като идиоти, прегърнали се един друг, правейки неприлични жестове към камерата. Крис ни беше снимал и по-късно ни я беше подарил, твърдейки, че тя най-точно разкрива естеството на връзката ни. 

Нещо ме бодна в гърдите, точно там, където трябваше да бие сърцето ми. 

\- Винаги трябва да си пръв във всичко, нали? - прошепна Кай. 

Затворих очи. 

Не беше честно. 

\- Гняв: 

Залегнах надолу, когато поредната чиния полетя към главата ми, което беше съвсем излишно движение. Защото Кай не се целеше към мен, а и дори да го правеше, вероятността наистина да ме уцели беше доста нищожна. 

\- Сега доволен ли си?! - изкрещя Кай, когато свърши със съдържанието на шкафчето над мивката. - Сега доволен ли си? - повтори, този път без предишната сила, обръщайки се и плъзвайки се надолу, докато задника му не тупна на студения под. 

Намръщих се. Този глупак. Не беше пускал парното от дни и температурата скоро сигурно щеше да падне близко до тази на замръзване. Кай беше облечен само по старото си, синьо долнище и тениска, която мъгливо разпознавах като моя. Босите му крака се заровиха в останките от това, което някога беше сервиза ни за специални случаи. 

\- Трябва да престанеш вече. - казах, клякайки точно пред него. - Стига толкова. 

Единственият отговор бяха тихите хлипове на момчето, което бе успяло да открадне сърцето ми. 

Искаше ми се да му бях казвал по-често това. 

 

\- Сделка:

\- Радвам се, че ме извика с теб. - каза тихо Лухан, двамата с Кай вървейки по тесните пътеки на гробищата. Следвах ги на няколко крачки, разглеждайки разсеяно надгробните плочи, от които ми се усмихваха непознати хора. След няколко алеи извърнах глава към земята пред мен. Нещо в тези усмивки ме ужасяваше. 

‘Скоро и ти ще си при нас.’

Най-накрая стигнахме и до моя гроб. Трябваше да призная, че майка наистина бе избрала красиво местенце. Белия паметник се издигаше точно под плачеща върба, чиито зелени клонки се люлееха нежно от мекия бриз. Пръста не се виждаше от многото цветя, които бяха отрупали гроба. Загледах се в собствената си снимка. Слава богу, не се усмихвах. 

Едното от нещата, за които наистина съжалявах, бе че така и не се научих как да изразявам емоциите си. 

\- Хубаво е... - прошепна Кай и нещо в мен се пречупи при звука на този, изгубил всякаква надежда глас. - Трябваше да дойда по-рано. 

\- Сехун ще те разбере. - каза успокоително Лухан и се наведе, за да постави букета си от бели рози до един от хортензии. 

Кай последва примера му и постави долу своите червени. Побелялото му лице бе маска на страданието, игривите му някога очи, сега бяха кухи и лишени от светлината си. 

Аз бях направил това. Аз бях виновника. 

\- Дали ще ме разбере? - Кай попита Лухан, не откъсвайки очи от надгробната ми плоча. - Мисълта, че той не разбираше колко го обичах, ме изяжда, Лухан. Ние двамата бяхме като две противоположности, вечно се карахме и бяхме на различно мнение и при все това, какъв е смисъла да продължа напред, след като него го няма?

\- Кай... 

Стиснах дланите си в юмруци, не искайки нищо повече от това да мога да го прегърна. 

 

\- Готов съм да направя всичко, абсолютно всичко, ако имам отново шанса да го видя. Да чуя саркастичните му забележки или начина, по който можеше да ме сравни със земята, когато го настъпех по опашката. 

\- Кай... - каза отново Лухан и сложи ръка на рамото най-добрия си приятел, очите му плувнали в сълзи. 

\- Но имаше и други моменти. Редки, ценни мигове в които той ставаше друг, знаеш ли? Прегръщаше ме, милваше лицето ми и забравях за всичко лошо, Лухан. Защото тогава можех да видя любовта в очите му и това беше достатъчно да забравя за всичко останало. 

\- Толкова съжалявам. - Лухан обърна Кай към себе си и го придърпа, обвивайки ръце около широките рамене. - Искаше ми се да мога да направя нещо повече от едно ‘съжалявам’, но не мога. 

\- Искам да го видя, толкова искам да го видя. - изхлипа Кай и притисна лицето си към костеливото рамо на Лухан. - Бих продал душата си, дори и само за един ден. Толкова много неща останаха неизказани...

\- Ох, Кай...

Стоях отстрани безпомощно, докато двете момчета пред гроба плачеха, прегърнали се един друг. 

Моите очи бяха сухи. Сълзите бяха запазени само за живите. 

 

\- Депресия:

 

\- ...и онзи направи такава физиономия, сякаш съм блъснал котето на баба му. И не, не говоря за това коте, а за истинско такова. - поклатих глава аз, възмущавайки се на измисления отговор на Кай. Работата беше, че бях почти сигурен, че отговора щеше да бъде: ‘Понякога си наистина гнусен.’ 

Двамата се бяхме настанили на дивана в хола, Кай сменяйки канал от канал, без да си избере нищо. Най-накрая остави телевизора на едно готварско шоу, което показваше как се прави най-лесно домашен хляб.

\- Тайната се крие в месенето и втасването. - намигна ни от екрана красивата, руса водеща, пъхайки ръцете си в купата с брашното и останалите съставки. – Точно, както с жена, нежно и внимателно. 

Изцъках с език. 

 

\- От кога гледаш готварски предавания? Дори и едни яйца не можеш да си опържиш. - казах на Кай, без да чакам отговор, не споменавайки, че и аз съм кулинарен инвалид. - Днес играят Ангелите. - казах намекващо, но Кай изглежда бе напълно решен да си остане на този канал. 

Проблемите с комуникацията ги имаше и когато бях жив, но сега бяха на напълно ново ниво. 

\- Вече си падаш по русокоси мадами, това ли е? - заядох се, ритайки крак към баджака му, което, разбира се, остана незабелязано от живото ми гадже. – Не, че някой друг би ти пуснал. Извади огромен късмет с мен, да знаеш. Аз съм толкова над нивото ти, че направо можем да излезем в космоса.

Кай се намръщи и аз го зяпнах. Чул ли ме бе?!

-...Не знаех, че слагат и яйца. - промърмори той и забих длан в лицето си. 

Бяха минали четири седмици и Кай вече се бе върнал на работа. Връщаше се по едно и също време, вареше си рамен, сядаше на дивана пред телевизора и стоеше там до десет. В десет и двадесет, вече бе минал през банята и се пъхаше под завивките. 

Точен до секунди. Сверявах. 

Това леко ме плашеше, защото Кай беше най-неорганизирания човек, когото познавам. 

\- Трябваше да приемеш поканата на Лухан. - смъмрих го. - От толкова стоене вкъщи, наистина ще загубиш всичките си социални контакти. 

Кай се прозя и хвърли поглед към часовника на стената, който показваше девет и петдесет и три. 

\- Още малко.. - промърмори си той, вдигайки краката си на дивана.

Видимо бе отслабнал с няколко килограма и здравия му, тъмен тен, бе придобил сив нюанс. 

Докато една малка част от мен се чувстваше удовлетворена, че Кай приема смъртта ми толкова тежко, другата, по-голямата, бе ужасена. Обичах го и не исках неговия живот да приключи заедно с моя. И при все, че усмивката неволно се появяваше всеки път, когато Кай погледнеше към снимката ни на нощното шкафче със смесица от копнеж и болка, знаех, че това не е полезно за него и нещо трябваше да се промени. 

\- Следващия път със сигурност ще излезеш или ще намеря начин да наритам кльощавия ти задник. Знаеш, че съм изобретателен. - заканих се аз. 

 

\- Приемане: 

Бях се изпънал на креслото до прозореца в спалнята, гледайки как гърдите на Кай се повдигат и спускат равномерно. Минаваше пет и половина и през прозореца можех да видя как небесата бавно порозовяват, предвещавайки наближаващата зора. 

Последната ми на Земята.

Започваше 40-тия ден. 

Не бях готов да си тръгна. 

\- Изглеждаш тъжен. - каза познат, детски глас от лявата ми страна и аз подскочих. Обърнах се и срещнах развеселения поглед на Смъртта, в образа на малко момиченце. Този път беше със зелена рокличка и в едната си ръка държеше парцалена кукла с очи от копчета. - А се предполага, че призраците трябва да са тези, които стряскат. 

\- Винаги ли си толкова забавна или аз съм специален случай? - въздъхнах, търкайки слепоочието си. Можех да се закълна, че усещах началото на мигрена. 

\- Да кажем, че си ми любимец. - изплези се Смъртта и.. сериозно? Как е възможно това? - Време е. 

\- Моля? - възкликнах, скачайки от креслото. - Сега? 

\- Днес е 40-тия ден. - кимна Смъртта и премести куклата си от другата страна. - Не ми казвай, че си забравил. 

\- Не съм, но мислех, че ще имам на разположение целия ден...- промълвих сломено, приближавайки се към Кай. - Може ли едно последно желание? 

\- Мислех, че 40-тте дни са последното ти желание. - извъртя очи Смъртта, но устните й се извиха в бледа усмивка. - Какво ще е то? 

\- Може ли... - започнах аз, но загубих гласа си по средата на изречението и трябваше да се прокашлям, за да продължа. - Може ли да ми върнеш допира? Само за минута?

Смъртта се намръщи. 

\- Нямам право на това. 

 

\- Моля те... - прошепнах аз, готов да падна на колене, ако се налага. 

\- Добре. - въздъхна Смъртта и пристъпи пред мен, правейки ми знак да се наведа надолу. Направих го любопитно и тя ме целуна по челото. Изправих се и отново можех да усетя как сърцето ми бие в гърдите. Поех си дълбоко въздух и го поех бавно, наслаждавайки се на усещането. - Времето тиктака. - напомни ми Смъртта.

Опомних се и се обърнах към Кай, слагайки едното си коляно на леглото. 

\- Ако го събудиш и двамата ще имаме неприятности. 

\- Той спи непробудно, не се притеснявай. - успокоих я и се подпрях на едната си ръка, с другата най-накрая погалвайки лицето на Кай. Кожата му беше точно толкова гладка и топла, колкото си я спомнях. Един непокорен кичур бе паднал върху затворените му очи и аз го отметнах нежно. Наведох се напред и докоснах леко едната му буза с устни, моите клепачи, затваряйки се по свой собствен акорд. - Сбогом, Кай. Бъди щастлив. - казах му. - И не забравяй да изхвърляш боклука. - допълних усмихнат, въпреки сълзите, които най-накрая можех да пролея. - Толкова ще ми липсваш, куха главо. 

\- Това не беше точно, каквото очаквах. - сподели Смъртта, когато се надигнах. Едната минута изтече и биенето на сърцето ми заглъхна, оставяйки самотната празнота на негово място. 

\- Съжалявам, че не оправдах очакванията ти. - заядох се аз. Стаята бавно бе започнала да се пълни със светлина и аз се обърнах към прозореца, напълно завладян от гледката пред очите си. - Изгрева...

\- Красиво е, нали? - прошепна Смъртта и за момент на лицето й имаше нещо толкова различно, някакъв копнеж по нещо, който съвсем не отиваше на външния й образ. Но това бе само за една кратка секунда и когато тя мина, изображението изчезна по същия начин, по който и се беше появило. - Време е да тръгваме. 

Смъртта бе подала ръката си напред и след кратко колебание, аз я приех, стискайки крехката детска длан внимателно. 

\- Е, значи това е краят. - казах и нямаше как да скрия горчивината в гласа си. 

\- Напротив, това е началото. - усмихна ми се Смъртта. 

***

\- Тук, Боби, тук, добро момче. 

Искрено съжалявах, че кучета не могат да извъртат очи. Скочих лениво от дивана и се приземих на пода непохватно, тътрейки се към гласа на Кай, който идваше откъм кухнята. За негово добро щеше да бъде, ако не ми бе донесъл поредната кучешка храна. Особено, като наскоро си беше купил онези кецове. 

Стигнах в кухнята и замахах едвам, едвам с опашката си, гледайки очакващо към голямото, усмихнато лице на Кай, което беше надвиснало над мен. 

\- Добре момче. - повтори бившето ми гадже и настоящ собственик, разрошвайки козината на главата ми. Кълна се, ако още един път ме нарече добро момче... - Познай какво съм ти купил? - пропя той, криейки нещо зад гърба си. 

О, моля те, Господи! Дано не е шампоан против бълхи. 

Излаях предупредително, нещо което в моите уши звучеше като ‘мразя изненадите’, а в неговите, най-вероятно като ‘нямам търпение да разбера’.

\- Точно така! Нова каишка с медальон! И е против бълхи!  
Изскимтях жално и се опитах да се измъкна, но Кай беше по-бърз от мен и ме хвана за старата, успешно задържайки ме на мястото ми. 

\- Още щом я видях в магазина, разбрах, че е създадена за теб и...


End file.
